


First of many

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Caring Daryl, Daryl is big, Daryl's PoV, First Time, Impatient Rick, M/M, PWP, Protective Daryl, Rick's POV, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group February 2016 Challenge, Top Daryl, because he is, especially over Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of many

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a smutty PWP about their first time, so here it is. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Unbeta'd: Every single one of the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the walking dead characters. Don't make no profit from this, yo! It's for fun only.

He could feel Rick trembling under his fingertips. Daryl leaned forward, covering the smooth back with his body and pressing his mouth against the leader’s ear and huffed, “’m not gonna hurt ya. I’d never do that.”

Rick swallowed thickly and nodded. “I know.”

“Good,” Daryl rasped and slowly caressed his way down Rick’s back till he reached the sinful curve of the younger man’s ass. There, he spread his fingers in every direction until he could fully cup one round cheek in his hand, squeezing it, leaving red imprints on the pale skin. Rick moaned against the pillow and pushed his ass up, desperate for more contact.

They’d been together for a month. A scouting mission gone badly and too many hours alone together stuck in a tree, waiting for the herd that closed in on them to dissipate were the perfect factors to transform their friendship into something more. It was a small tree and they’d had to cling unto each other for dear life not to fall off it. Daryl had held Rick so tightly against his chest he was sure the bruises the leader ended up sporting on his back were his fault. 

They’d been scared to death; he mostly of losing Rick than for his own life. The younger man was always a priority to him; always keeping him in his line of sight, watching his every step, guarding him with his life. Before, he didn’t understand the reason behind his fierce need to protect the leader. Now, he knew. 

Daryl grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it then pushed Rick’s leg up, bending it at the knee to open him further and to expose the pink opening. The sight made him shiver with want and his already hard cock gave a little twitch.

“Gonna open ya up with my fingers first, ‘kay sweetheart?”

“Okay,” Rick huffed, turning his face to look at him and give him a reassuring smile. “I trust you, Daryl”

The archer needed no more than that. He slid his lubed fingers from Rick’s ass cheek toward his clenching opening and gently taped on it with his middle finger. Rick jumped lightly at the foreign sensation.

“Ya okay, babe?” Daryl asked and caressed Rick’s thigh up and down.

“Sorry, it’s just…weird,” Rick muffled, burying his face in the pillow and lifting his hips up for emphasis. “But go on…go on.”

“Whatever ya say, man,” he said and tapped his fingers over the quivering hole again. This time, Rick didn’t flinch, but his hole gave a tiny wink in response. He spread Rick’s ass cheeks further and applied a bit more pressure with his index, enough for the tip to dip in; his finger getting swallowed by Rick’s opening. Daryl’s breath hitched at the alluring sight.

Rick writhed on his finger, letting out a soft grunt at the foreign invasion.

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” Rick shook his head with his eyes closed and reached down to grab Daryl’s wrist. “Give me more.” And Daryl gave him more, applying more pressure and dipping his finger further in and past the tight ring of muscle trying to keep him out. Rick let out a soft moan and curved his back enticingly. “More,” the younger man panted and Daryl smirked, following his request, pushing in till his second knuckle. “Shit, this is… new.”

Daryl snorted at Rick’s choice of words given that their leader rarely swore. 

Rick twisted his upper body to look at him and bent his knee further up against his chest to allow better access to his hole.   
Daryl could feel his cock filling up with even more blood if possible; his heavy shaft straining between his legs, desperate to replace his fingers. 

“Have you ever done this?” Rick asked suddenly. “Take it, that is?”

“Nah, I just give it,” the archer answered distractedly as he thrust in again till his index fully penetrated the warm channel. He could feel the muscles clenching and unclenching around the digit. “Ya’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” 

“It’s not too much…It’s just…” Rick groaned, slightly out of breath.

“Weird?” Daryl smirked, slowly withdrawing his finger.

“Yeah,” Rick nodded and licked his lips. “But don’t stop.”

“I won’,” he said and plunged back in, then out again and in, maintaining a steady rhythm of thrusts while Rick grunted and mewled underneath.

“Daryl…I―” the younger man panted.

“Yeah?” Daryl asked and continued fucking Rick; adding a second finger this time. Rick immediately noticed and grunted, clenching his muscles at the increase in girth. “Too much?”

The leader shook his head, panting. “No…no, it’s not.”

Daryl kept finger fucking Rick, pushing in steadily to his second knuckles then pulling out and pushing back in a bit deeper now, then pulling out and back in till his fingers were completely buried inside the leader’s opening and gradually started to scissor them, spreading the tight, warm channel to make room for his thick shaft, purposely avoiding Rick’s prostate. 

“Daryl…” Rick grunted and looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “It’s enough. I want _you_.”

“Not a chance. Ya’ve seen me. I ain’t small,” he scolded.

 

―――――――――――――

 

Rick sighed. Yes, he’d seen Daryl. He’d done more than seeing him. He licked his lips at the memory of Daryl’s thick, long cock heavy in his mouth and he longed to find out what it would feel like to have its thickness deep inside him. 

“Just get in already,” Rick moaned in frustration. “I’m not gonna break.”

“Not if I do this, so yer gonna let me prep ya or we ain’t doin’ shit,” the archer barked. There was a dangerous note to his voice and Rick loved it. He loved when Daryl fell into his protective mode, all fierce and manly. He even seemed to get bigger, more muscled, and that dangerous glare he sported…Rick couldn’t get enough of it. He wondered if the hunter would put on that glare when he was inside him, fucking him relentlessly.

“Please, more, Daryl,” Rick moaned pitifully. The feeling of those thick fingers wasn’t enough, the depth wasn’t enough and there was this strange feeling that there was something inside him that needed to be touched and he just couldn’t waiting anymore. “Please, Daryl. Hurry up.”

“Rick, this is yer first time, we ain’t rushing it.” Daryl’s tone was determinant, so Rick kept quiet except for moans and grunts as the fingers continued to fuck him in and out.

In one of Daryl’s thrusts, the tension increased and the feeling of fullness intensified, probably because the archer had inserted a third finger and Rick couldn’t keep himself from clenching down on them and grunting at the sensation. 

He’d have to shut up if he wanted Daryl to hurry up.

Thankfully, Daryl didn’t comment on it, he just stopped thrusting for a couple of minutes. Then, when Rick was able to fully relax, the older man resumed his penetration. 

Rick bit his lips to stifle a pleasure moan at the stretch, hoping Daryl wouldn’t mistake it for a pained sound. 

He was so full and he had yet to have Daryl’s huge girth inside him. But he wanted it badly.

Rick hadn’t even noticed he’d closed his eyes when he opened them to find Daryl staring at him intently as he slowly pushed in. He brought a hand down to sit on top of Daryl’s, the one that was softly massaging his ass cheek, and returned the intense gaze. “Three is fine,” he assured, blue eyes boring into the archer’s darker ones. Daryl glared at him then looked down at the task at hand, not uttering a word; pushing further in and scissoring him open. 

It stung and he felt as if he was being split in two, but Rick absolutely loved it. Besides, the more the discomfort, the more he opened up to welcome Daryl.

The fingers started fucking him again, in and out, and with each thrust, Daryl would spread his fingers just a tad bit more.   
Rick moaned loudly at the incredible feeling. He could feel Daryl with every inch of his inner skin and he needed more. Rick needed Daryl’s thick, hot shaft inside him.

“Please…please, Daryl, get inside me,” Rick mewled. He was starting to sweat and his curls were getting plastered against his temple. “I need you inside me.”

“Alright. Guess yer opened enough,” Daryl gruffed out and Rick’s eyes flew open. 

“I am,” he nodded excitedly. 

Daryl snorted at his eagerness but Rick couldn’t care less. He just wanted him inside. 

He let out a whimper when the warm fingers withdrew and he was left empty, gapping and desperate for more. 

“Daryl,” he groaned. “Please…”

The archer didn’t answer; he just grabbed the lube and coated his hard shaft with it. 

Rick licked his lips at the sight, turning a tad bit more on his twisted possition for a better view. His eyes roamed over every expanse of skin covering hard, well-defined muscles. Daryl’s biceps were a work of art, and his shoulders―those impossibly broad shoulders. Daryl looked like a god; strong and dangerous; Rick had never imagined he’d be drawn to such masculine qualities or that he’d enjoy so much to feel safe and protected. But Daryl had come along and had made Rick feel the exact opposite Lori had. To feel so supported and taken care of was becoming addictive.

“Ready?” Daryl asked, interrupting his train of thought.

“Yes,” he panted and Daryl grabbed his leg and pulled it to the other side so that he was now lying flat on his back―legs on each side of Daryl’s waist― spread bare. 

Rick hungrily fed of the raw vulnerability he felt right then, like a prey completely at its hunter’s mercy. 

The archer’s strong hands wrapped around each of his hips and pulled him down, making Rick slide down over the bedcovers so that his opening was close to Daryl’s hard cock. The archer kneeled closer, brought one hand to the space between them and looked at him intently. 

“Gonna go in now, love,” Daryl gruffed.

Rick was lost in the hunter’s dark gaze when he felt the pressure against his opening as Daryl’s cock pressed against it; the hunter’s fat head intent on pushing its way inside him.

Rick answered with a rough moan, spreading his legs further as he forced himself to relax for he was sure that at the first grimace of pain Daryl would make a fuss and stop in his tracks.

The blunt head breached in and Rick arched his back off the bed, biting his lower lip with force and grunting in discomfort. It was definitely more than just three fingers.

Instead of pulling out, as he’d feared, Daryl leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and gently caress his damp curls. Rick returned the kiss hungrily and brought his hand to Daryl’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks, arching his back further so that his chest collided with Daryl’s broader one as his hole relaxed.

“More,” Rick panted against Daryl’s mouth and wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist, bringing him further in. It hurt, but in a delicious way and all Rick wanted was more. 

Daryl supported his weigh on his elbows as they kept kissing. 

Rick used the advantage to roam his hands over every expanse of Daryl’s back. The muscles felt more prominent than ever as he graced the curves and dips with his fingertips, gracing over scar tissue from time to time. Rick knew those were a source of shame to Daryl, but every time he’d seen them or touched them; he couldn’t help but feel admiration for the older man; how he’d endured such a rough past and still became a strong, loyal and protective man; a leader in his own right. In spite of what the archer thought of himself and albeit reluctant, Daryl was a leader to everybody’s eyes… except his own. 

Rick hoped one day, Daryl would see how great he really was.

“More,” he huffed and Daryl pushed in more of his thick length, slowly sliding in and pushing past the tightness Rick kept trying to ease. The stretch was increasing and he had to ask Daryl to stop, grabbing the archer’s biceps with his hands and squeezing around his cock. It was too much too soon, as much as he hated to admit.

“Ya okay?” Daryl asked worriedly. He nodded tightly. “Ya sure?”

“I’m fine,” he exhaled the air he’d been unconsciously holding in and smiled reassuringly at the older man. “I just need some time to adjust.”

Daryl smirked and leaned closer, so close their noses bumped together. Rick’s breathing hitched at the closeness and how brooding and sexy the hunter looked hovering over him. It was always thrilling, those few minutes when Daryl closed up to him and held his gaze in a dangerous way, right before he went and made something sweet, like now as he leaned closer to lay a soft kiss on each of his eyelids, then one in the tip of his nose, tickling him with his soft beard then planting a chaste kiss on his mouth; such contradictory elements that made Daryl who he was.

“Love yer mouth,” the archer gruffed and kissed him again. Rick blushed and smiled shyly. He could feel himself relaxing; the strain in his muscles decreasing as he opened up to take more of Daryl. And he definitely wanted more.

“Go on,” he sighed, griping Daryl’s shoulders tightly.

Daryl leaned closer again, this time, his hot mouth aimed for Rick’s neck making him shiver with want as he gently scratched the back of the archer’s head, threading his fingers through the dark locks and rubbing his face against their softness, sniffing in Daryl’s manly scent. He moaned loudly against the older man’s ear as Daryl pushed his length deeper inside him, breaching its way hotly through his channel, making his back arch up and his toes curl at the invasive fullness.

“Fuck! Fuck, Daryl…I’m so full…so full. You’re so big,” Rick breathed out in between messy kisses down Daryl’s jaw.

Daryl chuckled. “I ain’t hurting ya, am I?”

“No. Shit, no,” Rick panted, lazily shaking his head from side to side. “Deeper, Daryl. I need you deeper.”

“As ya wish,” Daryl said and pushed in once again, slow and steady and not stopping until he was all the way in; their hips flush against each other as his legs wrapped tightly around the older man’s waist, pulling him closer.

Rick groaned and writhed in pleasurable pain as he was fully penetrated, barely able to move as he struggled to adjust. Daryl was just so damn big.

“Fuck, Daryl…Fuck!” he huffed, clawing at the archer’s broad shoulders.

The older man smiled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, plunging his tongue inside Rick’s mouth, exploring and owning before he broke apart to speak. “Gonna stay still fer a while. Ya tell me when it’s okay to move.”

Rick nodded, keeping his eyes closed, taking in every inch of Daryl’s cock, willing himself to loosen the tight grip he held around it. 

Eventually, the tension eased out and his muscles relaxed enough that the pain completely subsided, leaving a delicious ache behind.

“Okay, move,” he whispered, fixing his gaze with the archer’s. Daryl nodded and kissed his lips chastely. Daryl pulled out leaving only the head inside, sliding out inch by inch in a tortuously slow pace. Rick gripped tightly out of instinct, wanting to keep the thick rod inside him as long as possible. That mysterious spot inside him hadn’t been touched yet and it ached to have Daryl’s blunt head pressing against it.

“Ready?” the archer asked and Rick nodded enthusiastically. Daryl wasted no time to plunge back in. Rick arched his back as the fullness returned and moved his hands toward the archer’s back, scratching the smooth skin with his blunt nails. 

 

―――――――――――

 

He angled his hips to find that bundle that would make the leader lose it with pleasure. And as he inched in, grabbing Rick by the hips to pull him closer and make him meet his thrusts, he met his goal making Rick arch his back, tightening his inner muscles as he cried out in surprise.

“Daryl!”

“Ya like that, darlin’?” Daryl asked the startled leader with a smirk on his face. 

“What the fuck?” Rick huffed, wide-eyed looking at him, searching for answers.

“Yer prostate,” the archer said and pulled out then back in again, aiming for the same place. Rick mewled and writhed under him, arching his back and tightening the hold his legs had on his waist to bring him deeper. 

“Fuck me, please!” Rick cried out, letting his head fall back and licking his lips as he moaned. “Hard, Daryl!” 

And he did, pushed back in with more force, eliciting a hoarse groan out of the younger man’s mouth.

Daryl bit his lower lip and stopped his movements for a moment to admire the gorgeous creature underneath him as he squirmed on his thick shaft, begging for more. His eyes, dark with lust, roamed over Rick’s writhing form, marveling at the sight of the lean muscles clenching and unclenching with the strain of the fucking his poor body was being subjected to. 

“Ya like that, sweetheart?” the older man asked and bucked his hips forward once more, making Rick squeak. “Ya like my cock inside ya?”

The younger man nodded and gazed up at him through drowsy eyes. 

Daryl placed both his hands on top of Rick’s belly then slowly slid them upward, spreading his fingers to increase the area of contact, caressing his way up until he reached Rick’s chest as he began thrusting again. There, he used his thumbs to tease the leader’s perked nubs repeatedly; rounding them and squeezing them with both thumbs and index, making Rick cry out and arch his back for more. 

The archer leaned forward until his mouth wrapped around one of them while his hand continued abusing the other one, and started lapping at it. Rick grabbed the hair at the back of his head with both hands, pulling him closer to increase the sensation, mewling incoherently.

“Daryl, I need more…more, please,” Rick sighed, panting and desperately grabbing at him as he parted his mouth from Rick’s nipple with a noisy kiss then moved up to capture the leader’s luscious mouth before sitting back up. 

His hand traveled down to wrap around the younger man’s stiff, leaking cock and started stroking it up and down in tune with his thrusts as he plunged in again, then out and in again, as deep as he could get, tugging Rick down with one hand around his narrow hip to meet his thrusts halfway; the bed shaking with the force of their collision.

“Daryl!” Rick huffed out, his body thrumming as his bundle of nerves was mercilessly fucked. “Harder!”

“Ya want it harder, huh? Ya like it this way?” Daryl grunted huskily as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Rick’s while fucking him harder and deeper. 

“Daryl…I love you,” Rick blurted out around a moan and his puffed lips searched for his mouth.

Daryl frowned at those words and stopped his movements altogether and sat up to look down at Rick. The leader was biting his lower lip and had his eyes closed as he rocked his hips down against his cock. He probably didn’t realize what he’d just said. It must’ve been just a spur of the moment thing and hadn’t really meant it. He was just enjoying himself too much. So Daryl kept quiet and resumed his fucking.

His hand graced the tip of Rick’s cock then stroked it down and up with vigorous movements and Rick started clenching around him with every thrust, tighter each time; clear indication that the leader’s orgasm was near.

He picked up his pace and let go of Rick’s cock, grabbing both hips again. 

“C’mon baby, come on my cock only.”

“Daryl!” Rick moaned loudly as he was fucked harder than ever before, his prostate constantly abused by the hunter’s cock.

“C’mon, sweetheart, come for me,” Daryl rasped, thrusting back in once more with brutal force; his own orgasm pooling in his belly. 

Rick came with a cry, his cock emptying its seed over his flat, quivering belly and the leader’s back arched for the last time before he went limp against the bed, panting heavily.

It only took Rick’s tight heat clenching around his shaft for Daryl to come as well with an animalistic groan, harder than ever before, spilling his warm seed inside Rick, filling him and marking him as his own. 

He fought to get his breathing back in control and gently pulled his now limp cock out of Rick, earning a whimper from the leader; his thick cum leaking out as he withdrew from the abused hole. Daryl easily dipped his index and middle finger inside Rick’s wet opening, producing a whimper out of the leader’s mouth. Daryl pulled them out, covered in cum and brought them up to Rick’s lips.

Rick opened his eyes and stared at him, then down at the fingers that were pressing against his lips, asking for permission to enter. The fleshy lips parted and Daryl smirked, dipping both digits inside the warm cavity. Rick’s tongue licked them clean, darkly gazing up at the older man. Daryl’s cock made a valiant, failed attempt at harden again at the sinful sight and feeling of that warm mouth around his fingers. He did launched forward to attack Rick’s delicious mouth with his own, devouring it completely and tasting himself on the soft tongue.

“I love ya too,” he huffed suddenly. Rick seemed surprised at first then realization dawned on him. “Don’ care if ya didn’ mean it.”

Rick grimaced and covered his face with his hands, smiling shyly. “I actually said that?”

“Ya did. But ya don’ gotta mean it. I get it if ya don’,” he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. “’m just saying…that I love ya, Rick.”

The younger man reached his hand to cup Daryl’s face, staring at him intently. “I meant it. I wanted to say it but didn’ find the courage to do it before.”

“Good thing we did this, then,” Daryl said.

Rick smiled brightly and leaned to steal a short kiss from him. 

He hummed and brushed a stray curl from Rick’s forehead. 

“Love ya, babe.”

Rick offered Daryl his beautiful bright smile at those words. “I love you too, Daryl.” 

Daryl closed his eyes, smiling as he buried his face against the younger man’s curls as he wrapped himself around Rick’s body, keeping the man he loved safe, even in sleep. 

This was definitely the first day of his life.


End file.
